


Key

by starr_falling



Series: February Ficlets [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:34:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29147526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starr_falling/pseuds/starr_falling
Summary: Stiles is not nervous because there is absolutely nothing to be nervous about. It's just a little gift. Not a big deal at all.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: February Ficlets [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2139438
Comments: 2
Kudos: 61





	Key

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](https://snowflake-challenge.dreamwidth.org/profile)[](https://snowflake-challenge.dreamwidth.org/)**snowflake_challenge** #11 and for the prompt: key.

Stiles tapped the fingers of one hand on his thigh as he consciously didn’t crush the box clutched in his other hand.

“Are you okay?” Derek asked as he joined him at the dining room table.

“I’m fine,” Stiles managed to squeeze past the lump in his throat.

Derek raised an eyebrow but didn’t comment further. Stiles clenched his empty hand until he could feel the bite of his ragged nails, then opened it as he exhaled slowly. Stiles continued to open and close his fist in time with his breathing until he’d brought it back under control. He placed his hand flat down on the table, pressing just enough to feel where his nails had dug in, and then meet Derek’s gaze.

“This is for you,” Stiles said as he practically flung his other hand out. Derek had to lean back slightly to avoid being gouged in the nose by the corner of the small gift box.

“Did I miss an anniversary?” Derek blinked as he carefully pried the gift from Stiles’ fist. It was small, narrow, and flat – the surface a matte silver with a satiny red ribbon tied around it.

“No, no, nothing like that,” Stiles said as he placed his now empty hand on the table with the other one. “Today just felt like the right time for it.”

“Hmm,” Derek said as he carefully untied the bow and set the ribbon aside. He slid the top off and set it down as well before looking inside. He blinked at the key nestled in white tissue paper before looking up at Stiles in confusion. “Uh, correct me if I’m wrong, but we already live together.”

“No. I mean, yes,” Stiles shook his head and smiled at Derek ruefully. Derek smiled back without hesitation. “Of course, we live together. It’s not a house key. It’s a key to Roscoe.”

Derek’s smile faltered as his eyes widened. “Stiles.”

“I know it’s silly,” Stiles looked down at his hands, focusing on keeping them flat on the table. “You can and do drive the Jeep all the time, but it’s like, symbolic.” Stiles flailed one hand to illustrate what he meant and nearly took out Derek’s nose again. Clearly, they needed to get a larger table for the sake of Derek’s face.

“Hey,” Derek’s hand captured Stiles’ and brought it back to the tabletop. He was smiling widely enough to display his bunny teeth. He squeezed his captured hand. “I get it. You don’t have to explain.

“Thank you.”

“You’re welcome,” Stiles could feel his own smile stretching wide enough he no doubt looked ridiculous. But at this particular moment, he didn’t care.


End file.
